À Segunda Vista
by imnotlarry
Summary: Essa história não é só sobre conquista. É, principalmente sobre a entrega. Hermione se encontra aos 37 anos no meio da tempestade chamada "problemas da vida adulta". Recém separada de Ronny, dois filhos e a realidade que precisava tanto colocar em prática, a de que viver não tem manual de instruções. Que decisões impulsivas tem consequências, todas elas sem exceção.
1. Capitulo 1 - Granger, apenas Granger

Eu estava exausta. No meio de toda aquela papelada perguntei a mim mesma se eu estava perdendo a sanidade. Pilhas e pilhas de arquivos na minha mesa, todos revisados e resolvidos. Eu tinha acabado meu trabalho, e ao contrário do que o de costume, eu estava ansiosa por não ter mais trabalho.

Sem trabalho a fazer a minha mente começava a pensar freneticamente sobre a bola de neve que a minha vida tinha virado desde o divórcio.

Há 4 meses eu e Ron nos divorciamos. Nosso casamento era apenas sustentado pelos nossos filhos, Hugo e Rose. Após eles irem para Hogwarts, foi o começo do fim. Eu e ele nos encontramos fora de sintonia. Tentamos de tudo, eu tinha esperanças mesmo não sabendo mais se o amava… até ele chegar em casa com uma papelada em mãos pedindo o divórcio. E desde então, voltei a ser chamada de Hermione Granger.

Joguei a cabeça para trás, exausta e não era de tanto trabalhar. Essa sexta-feira foi a pior de todas, recebi uma carta diretamente de Hogwarts sendo alertada que Hugo estava recebendo diversas advertências por xingar e brigar com outros alunos, gratuitamente. E Rose que me mandou uma carta enorme desabafando, falando tudo o que pensava e sobre como o divórcio a afetou. Eu adorava a maturidade da minha filha, e como ela sabia usar as palavras para se descrever… mas todo seu texto me fez chorar durante toda a minha hora do almoço. E para finalizar, a cereja do bolo: descobri que Ron está namorando Cho Chang. Sim.

Que dia. Olhei para o relógio: 18h05, e eu não tinha nem mais papelada para fazer hora extra.

Ouvi duas batidas na porta e logo em seguida ela se abriu lentamente e uma cabeça loira sorridente apareceu por trás dela.

"Oi, bonita!" Anastasia Broadmoor, minha colega de trabalho e amiga, entrou sorridente na minha sala. Ela me consolou durante uma hora de choro e muito desabafo no horário de almoço. Era uma boa amiga. "Está se sentindo melhor?…"

"Sim..." Falei enquanto levantava da cadeira. Comecei a arrumar minhas coisas, não tinha mais o que fazer aqui. "Sabe, Ana, não tenho muito o que fazer além de esperar ficar tudo bem."

"Ainda é bem recente, Hugo e Rose ainda estão digerindo as coisas." Ela falou, se aproximando da minha mesa.

"É. Para alguns sim…" Ri com ironia, lembrando na hora de Ron e Cho.

"Me contaram agora pouco no meu setor. Sabe como as pessoas são fofoqueiras quando se trata do trio... Como você se sentiu?" Anastasia era diferente das pessoas com quem eu trabalhava. Qualquer outra pessoa me faria essa pergunta me olhando com dó e com uma curiosidade irritante… ela não. Ana me olhava com carinho e empatia, eu adorava isso nela.

"Um pedaço de cocô." Eu ri, um pouco triste. "Não que eu tivesse esperanças de voltar… eu nem o amo mais. Mas parece que agora é oficial, que fiquei para trás. E ele seguiu em frente tão depressa. Faz 4 meses… só e eu aqui, nem tive tempo para mim."

Desabafei enquanto fechava minha bolsa. Olhei para Ana, ela não falou nada… como se soubesse que na realidade, eu não queria ouvir ninguém agora. Apenas falar.

"Eu vim aqui para saber como você estava e te fazer um convite" ela deu ênfase no "e" apontando o indicador para cima. "Hoje é aniversário do Tom, e ele vai comemorar lá em casa. Quero muito que você vá. Vai te fazer bem um vestido bonito e batom vermelho."

"Ah… eu não sei." Caminhei até ela e indiquei a porta. Em sinal para sairmos. "Não sei se hoje serei uma boa companhia, sabe?" Saímos da sala e caminhamos em direção ao elevador.

"Mione, você é uma das mulheres mais fortes que eu conheço. E sinceramente, acho que você está realmente se subestimando falando isso." Ana falou entrando no elevador. Ela apertou o nono andar, onde ficava a sala do Tom, e o térreo para mim.

"Pensando bem, um pouco de whisky de fogo me faria bem." Falei sorrindo e Ana riu empolgada.

O elevador parou no nono andar e ela foi saindo. "Te vejo as 20h!"

Sorri e concordei com a cabeça. De longe ouvi alguém pedindo para segurar o elevador… assim o fiz, já que os elevadores do Ministério eram lerdissimos então um pouco de boa ação no cotidiano faz bem.

Ouvi passos correndo se aproximando, rapidamente vi uma cabeça loira entrando afoito no elevador. Era Draco Malfoy. Não era nenhuma novidade nos vermos pelos corredores e viagens pelo elevador, mas toda vez o encontro vinha com um incômodo fundo de rancor (do meu lado pelo menos) e a surpresa era inevitável.

"Obrigado, Weasley." ele disse entre um respiro e outro.

"Por nada…" falei apertando a bolsa no ombro me incomodando como ele me chamou. Encontrar Draco não era bem agradável. Passar pelo silêncio constrangedor que o elevador nos obriga e ainda tocar na minha ferida, muito menos. "E, é Granger. Apenas, Granger"

Falei alcançando seu olhos. Sua expressão pareceu confusa, então eu sorri achando graça… e ele me olhou mais confuso ainda. Olhei para frente, já estávamos no terceiro andar… eu não iria me explicar. Ele não ouviu mesmo as fofocas?

Antes de poder falar qualquer outra coisa chegamos ao térreo e sai do elevador rapidamente. Seguindo na direção oposta de Draco. Sem nos despedir, sem "boa noite", ele não se importava de qualquer forma.

Eu muito menos.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Uma bela batata

Anastasia morava num bairro trouxa em Londres. Em um prédio alto e antigo, o bairro parecia tranquilo, ótimo para se aparatar.

Entrei no prédio e fazia tempos que eu não sabia o que era me sentir ansiosa por ter que conhecer novas pessoas. A sensação era de que o divórcio me fez desaprender a me relacionar, a não ser no profissional.

Quase como uma batata. Pelo menos eu estava uma bela batata.

Vesti um vestido preto, simples, que marcava minha cintura, alguns dedos acima do joelho e decotado o suficiente para valorizar meu colo. Prendi meus cabelos, que não quiseram me obedecer num coque alto, deixando a franja solta e batom vermelho.

Toquei a campainha algumas vezes e Anastasia demorou a me atender. Quando ela finalmente abriu a porta não escondeu a surpresa de me ver.

"Meu deus, Mione!" Ana fez um sinal para eu entrar e assim o fiz. "Você tá muito linda! Vem, está todo mundo lá no terraço".

A segui pela casa, passando pelo hall e um longo corredor. Um jazz bem animado ia aumentando o volume a cada passo que dávamos. Atravessando a cozinha dava para o terraço.

O espaço era todo aberto mas não muito grande. Com lâmpadas amareladas espalhadas a impressão que dava era de vários vagalumes iluminado o espaço. Estava tudo simples, porém muito bem decorado e confortável.

"Nossa Ana, ficou lindo aqui…" Elogiei assim que colocamos os pés no terraço. Ana me agradeceu e seu olhar parecia orgulhoso pelo feito.

Olhei ao redor, e nenhum rosto familiar. "Onde está o Tom? Queria dar parabéns a ele."

"Claro! Eu estava com ele. Depois eu te apresento à todo mundo…" Ana pegou no meu braço e aproximou a boca na minha orelha, cochichando "... Queria te apresentar a uma pessoa antes! Finn Letter."

"O professor de feitiços?" Cochichei de volta, e ela concordou com um longo "uhuuuuum" e confesso que me animei.

Anastasia falava desse tal de Finn Letter há algumas semanas para mim. Era um amigo próximo de Tom, seu namorado, e ela o me descrevia como se fosse a solução dos meus problemas. Bonito, alto, recém professor de feitiços de Hogwarts… estudamos juntos (mas não lembro de conhecê-lo). Se importava em se vestir bem… Um partidão, segundo ela.

Assim que me aproximei com Ana, senti olhos em cima de mim. Sem dúvidas era ele. E Finn realmente era tudo o que Ana havia dito, só faltava brilhar um holofote em cima dele. Algo me dizia que já tinham falado de mim para ele, porque me senti completamente analisada, dos pés a cabeça, de uma forma boa… me senti desejada.

"Finn, essa é Hermione Granger!" Ana nos apresentou de prontidão, ignorando as outras 5 ou 6 pessoas que estavam junto a Finn. E ele? Ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso de canto, galante. Me estendendo a mão.

"Olá... " Falei respondendo ao seu cumprimento e estendendo a mão também. Ele apertou minha mão suavemente, mas firme. O típico aperto de mão para mostrar presença.

"Ouvi muito sobre ti, Granger… o Tom e Ana parecem te admirar muito."

Me senti corar dos pés a cabeça, os olhos das outras pessoas da roda se direcionaram diretamente sobre mim.

"HÁ OLHA QUEM TÁ AQUI!" Reconheci a voz grave de Tom Ogned no mesmo momento. Um pouco bêbado ele atravessou o circulo de pessoas e me deu um abraço de urso. "Que bom que você veio, Mione!"

"Claro que eu ia vir até seu aniversário, você acha que eu ia perder? Parabéns!" Falei tão alto quanto ele, no meio do abraço. Aos poucos ele foi me soltando e com o braço nos meus ombros apontou para mim.

"Gente, essa é Hermione, uma grande amiga e uma das nossas salvadoras!" Tom Ogned era alto, negro e de uma espontaneidade sem comparação! Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts, fez parte do Clube de Leitura comigo e sempre nos demos muito bem. Quando ele começou a namorar a Ana foi uma surpresa muito boa.

Agradeci mentalmente por ele ter me apresentado a todos de um modo geral. Olhei para cada rosto ali e imediatamente o reconheci. Meus olhos castanhos com os acinzentados dele.

O que raios Malfoy estava fazendo na festa de aniversário de Tom?!

"Esses são meus amigos: Gary Yard, Finn Letter, Lola Brow e Draco Malfoy. Dois você já conhece, não?" Tom falou soltando uma risada gostosa de ouvir.

Cumprimentei Gary, com um aperto de mão rápido, parecia simpático. Ele era um rapaz baixo, de barriguinha saliente e usava uma camisa de botões por baixo de um paletó marrom. Logo depois cumprimentei Lola, era uma moça ruiva bonita, gordinha, usava um vestido rodado muito bonito que eu estava quase perguntando onde ela havia comprado. E então, Malfoy…

Percebi o loiro dar um gole longo na bebida que segurava. Por que a presença dele ainda me deixava tão mexida? Há tempos, exatos 15 anos ele não me tratava mal… pelo contrário! Quando começamos a trabalhar no Ministério ele me tratava com muita educação, acredito que eu que o tratava mais rispidamente. Eu era um pouco rancorosa.

"Como vai, Granger?" Ele me estendeu a mão com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Assim como Finn, ele me olhou com muita atenção, não me senti incomodada… mas definitivamente surpresa.

Nos primeiros segundos eu nem havia pensado em tocá-lo. Acho que nunca tinha reparado em Draco sem a feição tensa, seja por conta de reuniões em que estava atrasado, da corrida para alcançar o elevador… e até mesmo do passado. Ele não parecia mais triste… e só reparei isso nessa noite. Seus traços adultos eram marcantes. O nariz longo e fino levavam aos seus olhos profundamente azuis. Uma mecha caía no seu rosto, de uma forma quase charmosa. Vestia calças pretas, camisa de botão preta e um blazer preto, era esbelto… E ele parecia tão tranquilo, como eu nunca havia visto.

"Olá… estou bem." o cumprimentei rapidamente, sem devolver o sorriso por um único motivo: eu nunca o tinha visto sorrir. Não fui treinada para isso. Não fui treinada para achar Draco Malfoy um homem bonito ao sorrir.

Logo em seguida minha atenção foi direto a Ana, que parecia muito empolgada. É o efeito do whisky de fogo nas pessoas.

"Vem cá, Mione! Preciso te apresentar para o resto do pessoal…" Anastasia me chamou empolgada. Assenti com a cabeça e antes de conseguir me retirar do círculo senti um toque gentil e firme no meu pulso.

Era Finn, que me olhou nos olhos e com um sorriso disse "Não demorem muito, estou curioso pra te conhecer".

Sorri de volta.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Whisky e Martinis

"Onde eu pego uma bebida forte?" perguntei a Tom. Eu precisava de algo que ardesse minha garganta. Urgentemente.

Depois de duas horas Finn, o Deus grego dos feitiços, do sorriso bonito e barba bem feita se tornou um completo pé no saco. Eu simplesmente não o aguentava mais falar sobre ele mesmo, e o quanto era incrível.

Completamente saudável ter uma boa auto estima. Mas não enfie seu narcisismo na goela dos outros.

"Perto da porta, tem um bar e uma geladeira… sinta-se a vontade" Tom me respondeu apontando o lugar. Agradeci e fui até lá.

Alcancei um copo de Whisky de fogo e da mesma forma que enchi rápido, eu virei a bebida garganta abaixo sem cerimônias. Me servi um pouco mais e já me sentia um pouco melhor e mais bêbada. Quase automaticamente.

Caminhei entre os convidados e encontrei um lugar perfeito para passar a maior parte da noite. Era uma espécie de deck, com um banco comprido de madeira e uma pequena mesinha no centro.

Observei as pessoas da festa. Já passava das 23h e a maioria estava um pouco alterada, a vida adulta é feita desses momentos onde fugir da realidade se torna quase uma necessidade. Enquanto eu analisava o grau de alcoolismo de cada um na festa meus olhos novamente se encontraram com os de Malfoy.

Ele desviou rapidamente. E voltou a falar com a pessoa ao seu lado.

"Típico" Pensei em voz alta e beberiquei do meu drink ainda o olhando. Mas ao contrário do que eu imaginei, ele saiu da roda e veio caminhando na minha direção. Olhei para os lados para conferir se não tinha mais ninguém no banco.

E não tinha. Ele realmente estava vindo conversar. Antes dele se aproximar o suficiente para ler minha expressão eu dei um gole ardido na minha bebida.

"Oi. Posso te fazer companhia?" Ele me perguntou gentil. Assenti em silêncio, então ele sentou-se do meu lado.

Talvez fosse culpa do Whisky, mas eu estava me sentindo muito confortável ao seu lado. Antes que eu pudesse perceber estávamos conversando há mais de 40 minutos e sem calar a boca.

"Não sei você, mas no meu primeiro ano de ministério eu me perdi em praticamente todos os dias. E eu odiava aquele lugar. Eu realmente aprendi a gostar, porque na realidade foi bem difícil." Malfoy falou com um riso nos lábios. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas por causa da bebida e por algum motivo eu voltei a prestar atenção nos seus traços.

"O que está olhando, Granger?" Ele perguntou risonho, aproximando seu olhar ao meu me fazendo acordar do meu transe. Num pulo me afastei indo mais para o canto do banco, e só então eu tinha notado que nós estávamos muito próximos. Maldito Whisky de fogo. Afinal quanto tempo fiquei reparando nas linhas do seu rosto? Desviei o olhar e voltei a olhar as pessoas da festa.

"Sabe…" Draco alongou as palavras e eu voltei a encará-lo. "Eu nunca consegui encontrar um momento bom para conversar contigo, para pedir desculpas pelo passado… mesmo que nunca tenhamos sido próximos, eu acredito que você deve guardar algumas mágoas de mim… mesmo depois de tanto tempo. E isso me incomoda bastante."

Como vários flashes as lembranças da minha adolescência vieram como um soco na minha mente. Elas não me faziam mais chorar, mas meu peito pesava com um pouco de rancor e tristeza. O clima entre nós dois mudou drasticamente, mas mesmo que pesado, não era ruim.

Apenas incomodava tocar na ferida. Mas muitas vezes é necessário.

"Por que te incomoda?"

"Eu não sou mais o mesmo. Desde a guerra. Desde que meu filho nasceu. Desde meu divórcio… tantas coisas." O observava, e vi no seu rosto melancolia.

Draco sempre teve uma melancolia nos olhos, só que antes era mascarado com seu jeito esnobe. Hoje, depois de tantos anos e alguns tapas da vida, era uma melancolia de sua forma mais pura.

Eu achava que conhecia o homem que estava do meu lado. Mas percebi que não mais.

"Eu guardo mágoas sim. Não vou mentir. Acho que nunca escondi isso de você. Nem naquele soco que te dei no terceiro ano."

Draco soltou uma risada alta e logo em seguida deu um gole final no seu drink.

"Como esquecer desse soco! Foi incrível, nossa!" Ele estava tendo uma crise de risada na minha frente e eu não consegui não acompanhar.

"Eu consegui sentir o 'creck' do seu nariz nos nós dos meus dedos! Eu morri de agonia, mas você mereceu!" Me defendi.

"Eu sei!" Draco enxugou os olhos, ainda dando uma risada baixinha. "Foi realmente incrível. Punhos fortes."

Draco me olhou nos olhos, e eu sorri. Ficamos alguns segundos calados, seu olhar segurando o meu… e sem me esforçar nem um pouco eu o perdoei, sem precisar dizer uma palavra. Eu apenas fiz um sim com a cabeça e ele sorriu aliviado, como se um peso enorme caísse das suas costas.

Ele levantou num salto e virou-se pra mim como se tivesse tido uma idéia genial.

"Não saia daí! Eu volto em um minuto." Draco falou tão rápido que eu não tive nem tempo de dizer um 'ok'. Sua cabeça loira se perdeu no meio de tanta gente.

Me permiti dar uma olhada no meu celular, a tecnologia de smartphones se espalhou no mundo bruxo e eu agradecia todos os dias por isso. Infelizmente tudo tem seu lado bom e ruim. Quando olhei para a tela do celular meu coração parecia pesar 3 toneladas.

 _3 Ligações perdidas de Ron Weasley_ _Nova mensagem de Ron Weasley_ _"Hey Mione, precisava conversar contigo. Se puder me atender em algum momento. É sobre nós."_

"Não existe mais nós, Ron" Falei baixo, respondendo a mensagem sem realmente escrevê-la. Talvez pelo efeito da bebida meus olhos marejaram, e me odiei um pouco por ter pegado o celular. Olhei para o céu estrelado tentando esvaziar a mente

"Oi moça, hey…" Escutei a voz de Draco me "despertando" do transe. Me ajeitei no banco para encará-lo, sua feição parecia divertida enquanto segurava dois martinis.

"Oi!" Respondi, torcendo para ele não perceber meus olhos brilhantes demais por causa das lágrimas.

"Eu te vi aqui sozinha nesse banco, e me perguntei por que uma mulher tão bela estaria sozinha olhando as estrelas. E me perguntei também se seria muito rude lhe oferecer um drink..." Ele me estendeu a taça e imediatamente a segurei, não sei onde ele queria chegar mas me fez rir. "...aliás, me chamo Draco Malfoy. Prazer"

Não pude segurar o riso. Levantei a taça num gesto para brindarmos e ele respondeu prontamente

"Prazer, Hermione Granger. Por acaso você está me cantando, Malfoy?"

"Estaria mentindo se falasse que não." Um sorriso apareceu no canto de seus lábios e eu só consegui soltar uma risada. Agradeci mentalmente por ter saído de casa aquela noite.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Rupturas

Acordei assustada com a campainha de casa tocando freneticamente. Olhei para o relógio e eram 3h30 da manhã, não sei quem estava na minha porta domingo de madrugada mas eu já pensei num estalo em Rose e Hugo. Meu coração de mãe estava na boca.

Num pulo sai da cama e corri até a porta. A campainha não parava. Olhei no olho mágico e lá estava ele, meu ex marido. Bufei, eu não estava preparada psicologicamente para isso.

"Já vai, para de tocar essa porra!'" Gritei com raiva enquanto caçava a chave na escuridão. Aparentemente ele me ouviu e parou com aquele barulho irritante que não me deixava pensar.

Quando abri a porta ele me encarou com seus enormes olhos azuis e sorriu. Me senti nervosa à ponto do meu estômago congelar e o detestei por isso. Ainda não sabia identificar se era por raiva dele ter me acordado num domingo tão cedo ou se era porque ele me ainda deixava balançada.

Fazia 3 meses que eu não o via e agora ele estava de pé no batente da porta.

"Você não atende meus telefonemas e nem responde minhas mensagens… tive que vir pessoalmente." ele falou e deu um passo à frente querendo entrar em casa.

"Você não vai entrar aqui." Bloqueei a entrada, firmando meus pés no chão e com a mão no batente. Eu não poderia normalizar isso, eu já tinha ido tão longe para superar nossa separação, a sensação de deixá-lo entrar seria como dar passos para trás.

"Hermione, eu morei nesse apartamento com você por anos. Sou pai dos seus filhos. Tem alguém aí com você?" Ron me perguntou se esticando por cima do meu ombro, procurando qualquer vestígio de outra pessoa.

"E se tivesse?!" O afrontei, mesmo morrendo de sono eu não iria ceder.

"Eu teria que socar a cara dele." Ron sorriu me provocando, sua fala estava mole e um pouco arrastada.

Eu só consegui rir. Eu ri alto, de um lado eu estava incrédula com sua petulância, e de outro eu não duvidava que ele faria isso mesmo. Sóbrio ou não. Faria.

"Você bebeu né? Cadê sua namorada para te consolar?" Assim que perguntei ele se aproximou um pouco mais, ficando perto o suficiente para eu sentir sua respiração. Eu não me movi, eu o conhecia muito bem para saber que um passo para trás ele entraria em casa.

Eu não o queria dentro de casa. Eu não podia. Por mim.

"Minha ex namorada. Era isso que eu queria te falar na sexta à noite. E por isso estou aqui, eu queria te contar isso. Estou solteiro. E sim, bebi um pouco… mas o motivo de estar aqui é porque eu não parei de pensar em você. Nunca deixei."

Eu não podia mostrar que tinha ficado surpresa, mas acredito que falhei nisso. Já que ele abriu um sorriso enquanto me olhava. Por Melin… porque eu me sentia tão nervosa?

"Eu realmente não me importo." Falei. Menti.

"É? Seus olhos não dizem isso…" ele disse se aproximando um pouco mais. Observei suas mãos virem em direção ao meu corpo... ele me envolveu com um de seus braços, os dedos dele me seguraram firme na cintura.

Eu não relutei. Uma parte de mim ansiava por toque, mesmo sendo ele. Ron me aproximou de seu corpo e minha entrega tão fácil me fez detestar a mim mesma por alguns segundos.

Ron encaixou seus lábios no meu pescoço e desceu até onde ia a alça da minha camisola. Me senti quente. Eu não consegui raciocinar.

"Por que, Ron?" Eu perguntei dando um passo para trás e o trazendo para dentro de casa, não o fiz me soltar. Na realidade eu não queria que ele soltasse, não naquele momento.

"Porque eu te quero tanto..." Ele falou essas palavras levantando meu queixo com os dedos o fazendo encará-lo.

Por que ele não fez isso nos nossos últimos meses juntos? Senti minhas pernas amolecerem.

Eu sabia que ia me arrepender. Eu sabia muito bem que se eu desse mais um passo para dentro de casa com ele abraçado à mim eu não ia mais conseguir raciocinar em afastá-lo…. então ele me beijou e eu me entreguei.

O misto de saudade com despedida nos tomou, eu sabia que ele pensava do mesmo jeito… eu simplesmente sabia porque era assim com Ron. E mais uma vez eu era dele.

Deixei ele me tocar por inteira. Ele me despiu rápido demais talvez, explorava cada pedaço do meu corpo ansiosamente… Ele me conhecia por inteiro. A boca dele sabia onde ir, sabia onde me beijar… e por segundos eu senti raiva por isso, raiva dele e de mim. Sabia exatamente como se encaixar dentro de mim, como me levar ao extremo.

Ron sabia. Assim como o gosto de despedida do nosso beijo nos perseguiu ali, ele sabia.

Quando chegamos no ápice ele deixou seu peso sobre mim e me beijou todo o rosto. Sem dizer nada ele caiu pro lado e me puxou para um abraço, encaixando seu peito nas minhas costas. Eu estava conhecendo um novo sentimento, e ele me ardia no peito como uma faca em chamas.

Um sentimento novo. Um misto de raiva de mim mesma. Nostalgia. Prazer por alguém que me causou tanta dor… e essa pessoa saber exatamente como fazer. Tristeza. Acho que nunca encontraria a palavra exata para descrever tudo isso. Nem nos melhores dicionários ou qualquer outro romance.

"Eu amo você." Sua voz ecoou nos meus ouvidos e eu só consegui fazer meus olhos

encherem de lágrimas.

Ele estava sendo cruel. Mais uma vez.

"Eu amei você…" Foi a única coisa que consegui dizer antes de deixar as lágrimas silenciosas molhar o travesseiro.

Ron suspirou e me abraçou forte. Eu não quis virar e ver seus olhos, eu não aguentaria me deixar ainda mais vulnerável.Não sei quanto tempo passou até ele pegar no sono, mas ficamos em silêncio até isso acontecer. Não tinha mais o que dizer.

Eu o deixei dormir. Sai de seus braços devagar para não acordá-lo e sai do quarto. Fui diretamente para a cozinha passar um café às 4h40 da manhã. Eu não conseguiria mais dormir de qualquer jeito.

Algo em mim mudou nessa manhã.

Eu já não era mais a mesma e eu precisei de Ron para descobrir isso.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Então sim, é

Era segunda feira e eu posso dizer com todas as certezas que eu sentia minhas energias ainda mais pesada do que no dia que decidi me separar de Ron.

A madrugada de domingo passava repetidamente na minha mente. Eu estava com um sentimento muito complexo no peito e que, sim, eu Hermione Granger, não sabia descrever. Minha mente estava tão confusa que meus neurônios pareciam ter feito nós. E mesmo tendo a consciência de que um sexo "casual" com seu ex não é a maior novidade do mundo eu estava com uma imensa vontade de chorar por isso.

A primeira coisa que fiz assim que cheguei no ministério foi caminhar até a sala de Anastasia, eu precisava desabar em algum ombro, ouvir de alguém que mesmo com 37 anos você ainda comete erros emocionais que destroem qualquer base e muro que construiu.

Bati na porta e sem ouvir uma resposta a abri.

Avistei Ana atrás de pilhas de arquivos e livros. Acredito que ela mal tinha escutado a porta porque nem levantou o olhar quanto entrei.

"Oi?" Disse me aproximando de sua mesa

"AH! Meu Merlin que susto, Mione!" Ana levou a mão para o peito, eu sentia que Ana era tão feminina que parecia ter saído de um filme trouxa dos anos 70. "Nem te vi entrar. Minha segunda já começou mal. Aconteceu um acidente enorme numa cidade por conta de jovens daquela nova escola de Bruxaria, a Tríade sabe? Na Austrália. Tenho relatórios e alguns processos para analisar. Acho que vou ficar louca."

Suspirei triste. O pensamento sabotador de que meus problemas não eram tão grandes assim me veio como uma onda e senti meus olhos marejarem.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa né? Você nunca vem a minha sala à essa hora. Por Melin, por que você tá chorando?" Ana levantou de sua cadeira de supetão quando não consegui me segurar mais e me deu um abraço apertado. E eu comecei a chorar de soluçar. Eu estava tão carente de afeto que um abraço tinha sido suficiente para desabar ainda mais.

"Estou me sentindo uma adolescente." falei no meio do choro. "Ron apareceu ontem de madrugada em casa e eu cai que nem uma idiota no papo dele. Eu gostei. E chorei tomando café enquanto ele dormia pelado na MINHA cama."

Ana afagou o topo da minha cabeça e murmurava repetidamente "pode chorar, tá tudo bem". Fui parando de soluçar aos poucos e me sentia um pouco mais leve.

"Por que você não me conta tudo do começo?" Ana me puxou para o sofá azul marinho que ficava em uma das quatro paredes de sua sala.

Contei todos os detalhes para Ana, desde como me senti quando o vi no batente da porta depois de tocar a campainha que nem um idiota, como eu estava tão carente que o deixei me tocar de forma tão particular. E que eu gostei, mas me arrependi ao mesmo tempo. E da resposta que dei quando ele falou que me amava… Ana arregalou os olhos e em seguida um sorriso orgulhoso.

"Você realmente não o ama mais?"

"Não. Posso não ter tantas certezas na vida, mas de que eu não o amo mais é uma delas. Eu nem sei porque me abalou tanto…"

"Abalou porque por mais que você não o ame mais ele ainda significa muita coisa pra você. Ele é pai dos seus filhos. Vocês tem um passado. Doeu fechar essa página, e tudo bem você sofrer, sabe?"

Concordei em silêncio. Senti meus olhos marejarem de novo, e Ana apertou minhas mãos tão carinhosamente que eu sorri de gratidão por tê-la ali.

"E você o acordou? Como foi que vocês se despediram?"

"Eu o acordei umas 8hs, com um café quente pra ressaca dele. Ele tentou conversar sobre nós, que queria voltar e eu só disse que não. Que nossa noite juntos só confirmou pra mim. Ele até me interrompeu e perguntou 'você nao gostou?'... E ter que explicar pra que ele que eu tinha gostado sim mas que isso não influenciava em nada…me interrompeu e começou a falar de química, alma gêmeas e eu só consegui rir. E ele ficou bravo comigo, falou que a única explicação é que eu estava saindo com outra pessoa! E eu perdi a cabeça e brigamos. Ele podia namorar publicamente alguém em 3 meses depois do divórcio e eu tinha que estar intocada… realmente não sai com ninguém, mas e se?! Me destruiu um pouco. Ele sempre quer sair com a razão, perdi a cabeça e o mandei embora."

"Simplesmente o expulsou! Gostei."

"É. Se ele tivessse saído calado, mas não… Saiu com uma frase de efeito." Falei apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e afundei o rosto nas mãos. "Ele disse: 'Eu vou te reconquistar, Hermione. Eu sei que vou.'"

Ana gargalhou sinceramente e eu só consegui abrir um sorriso de canto.

"Um saco né? Uma parte de mim quer ele longe, e a outra até gostaria de ver ele tentando. Mas sei que não vale a tentativa. E que ele vai se dar conta de que quem pediu o divórcio foi ele."

"Mione, eu não posso falar o que é melhor pra você. Só você sabe disso. Deixa tudo acontecer naturalmente, sem tomar rédeas dessa vez. É uma nova etapa pra você, tenta entrar mais em contato com você mesma e tenta esquecer tudo que te afeta. Você vai ficar bem."

"Obrigada por tudo, Ana" Sorri e a abracei. O peso do meu peito tinha diminuído e como em um estalo parecia que eu tinha voltado a respirar.

Já tinham se passado alguns dias desde o final de semana peculiar que tive, onde conheci um professor narcisista, transei com meu ex-marido e que Draco Malfoy me pediu perdão pelo passado. Agora que a minha consciência já tinha ficado clara (e sóbria em todos sentidos possíveis), eu notei que vê-lo nos corredores e em algumas viagens de elevador - que duravam nem 5 minutos- se tornaram momentos agradáveis no dia a dia.

Trocávamos "bom dia", uma rápida conversa sobre arquivos e quando estávamos sozinhos sobre o mau humor da bruxa da área de despachos.

"Ela é terrível. Eu não consigo ignorar aquela verruga cabeluda que ela tem na bochecha. Por que ser tão bruxa clichê de filmes trouxas?!" Draco falou no meio de um sério, e foi o que me fez soltar uma risada sincera.

"Ela saiu diretamente desses filmes, eu tenho certeza!" Eu continuei rindo. Em um solavanco rotineiro do elevador as portas se abriram no nono andar, onde ficava o departamento dele, no Controle Internacional de Magia.

Imaginei que ele ia soltar um "tchau" como fez nas últimas vezes que nos vimos logo depois de sair porta a fora. Mas como se tivesse tido um estalo ele se virou bruscamente bloqueando as portas de se fecharem com as palmas da mão.

"Granger, por acaso você gostaria de tomar um café comigo mais tarde?" Ele me perguntou. Sua expressão estava sendo uma incógnita pra mim. O cenho das sobrancelhas estava enrugado e sua boca apertada.

Instintivamente eu joguei a cabeça pro lado, como um cachorro quando não entende o que está acontecendo.

"Ahn.. Claro. Vamos sim." Respondi sem pensar, e nem tentei esconder minha surpresa.

"Nos vemos lá fora então. Umas 17h próximo da cabine telefônica?"

Acenei a cabeça positivamente em resposta. Draco sorriu gentilmente, e então deu um passo para trás, liberando o elevador para seguir viagem.

 _De:_ _Para:_ _"Quando te chamam para tomar um café fora do expediente é considerado um encontro?_ _Bjs_ _H"_ _De:_ _Para:_ _"Olha, é o truque do encontro sem cara de encontro. Mas não deixa de ser. Então sim, é._ _Quem te convidou para um café?_ _Bjs_ _A_ "


	6. Capítulo 6 - O que não foi dito

O céu já estava escurecendo quando fui encontrar Malfoy. Avistei sua silhueta de longe, ele estava encostado na cabine telefônica e parecia distraído. A sensação de que eu estava conhecendo uma pessoa nova não saía da minha cabeça.

Ele parecia diferente até em sua aparência. Draco já era alto desde Hogwarts, e suas roupas sempre escuras o deixavam ainda mais esguio. E definitivamente ele tinha bom gosto para roupas.

Eu estava há poucos passos quando o loiro me avistou e sorriu. Eu definitivamente não estava preparada para seus sorrisos, a imagem do Malfoy mau humorado e difícil ainda era muito presente na minha cabeça. Mesmo depois de todos sorrisos que ele deu nos nossos encontros no elevador e nossa longa conversa na festa de Tom, foi uma adolescência inteira de brigas e farpas trocadas.

"Te fiz esperar muito, Malfoy?" Perguntei parando na sua frente, retribuindo o sorriso que ele me lançou ao me ver.

"Não, acabei de chegar também." Ele me respondeu começando a caminhar na direção do café. O acompanhei. "É muito perto daqui, você deve conhecer."

Caminhamos em silêncio até ele parar em frente à cafeteria, com uma fachada pequena a cafeteria ficava logo na esquina. As janelas e a porta de vidro mostrava que seu interior era um grande corredor cheio de mesas e com uma iluminação amarelada muito confortável.

"Como nunca vim aqui?!" Perguntei a mim mesma em voz alta ao entrar na cafeteria. As paredes eram de tijolos vermelhos à mostra, cheio de quadros e fotografias. Todas as mesas eram decoradas com uma lamparina e eu poderia jurar que até as paredes dali cheiravam à café. A música ambiente era um instrumental moderno bem baixinho que me deixou ainda mais confortável. Eu estava encantada.

"Muito confortável, não? Eu adoro vir aqui depois do trabalho. Sempre compensa." Ele falou enquanto sentávamos numa mesa ao lado de uma janela. Observei o loiro apoiar os cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçar suas mãos, ele olhava a rua e eu observei seu perfil.

Em Hogwarts, secretamente, eu já o achava muito bonito. Nunca me permiti pensar em nada além de "você não merece a beleza que tem", já que nossa relação era baseada em ódio e xingamentos - e socos -. Desviei meu olhar antes que ele reparasse que eu o observava.

Alcancei o cardápio procurando algo que me atraísse. Café? Sim, por favor. Algo salgado ou doce? Tudo parecia muito bom. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me decidir. Tirei os olhos por um instante das letras à minha frente e vi os olhos acinzentados me encarando, me senti queimar por dentro.

"Em dúvida? Sua cara parecia muito confusa enquanto lia o cardápio..." Draco falou soltando uma risada curta e segurando o sorriso nos lábios.

"Sim, parece tudo tão bom."

"Eu sou louco por doce, acho que vou de café e o bolo folhado daqui."

"Olha, que curioso..." Falei voltando meus olhos ao cardápio.

"O que?" Ele perguntou curioso. Senti seus olhos sobre mim de novo.

"Eu jurava que você era mais fã de salgados."

"Engraçado isso né? Nós nos conhecemos desde os 11 anos e não sabemos nada um do outro. Só o lado mais sombrio e podre, no caso. Ah! E que sim, eu prefiro doce a salgado." Seus olhos estavam divertidos.

"Isso diz muito sobre a personalidade de alguém!" Eu falei abaixando o cardápio. Cruzei os braços em cima da mesa e inconscientemente me inclinei um pouco para frente.

"Como por exemplo...?" Ele fez um gesto com a mão me incentivando a falar.

"Pessoas que gostam de salgados são mais impulsivas. Pessoas que gostam de doces não falam sem pensar são mais desconfiadas..." Draco me olhava curioso.

"Então-"

"Olá boa noite, desculpe interromper, me chamo Alice e eu que vou atendê-los hoje! Gostariam de fazer o pedido?" Uma atendente baixinha nos atendeu com simpatia e só quando ela nos interrompeu que percebi o quanto estávamos debruçados na mesa e próximos.

Me ajeitei na cadeira sentindo uma pontinha de vergonha. Draco não tirava a feição divertida do rosto, mesmo quando fez seu pedido. Alice abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes e por um milésimo de segundo eu posso jurar que vi seus olhos brilharem ao anotar o pedido do homem a minha frente.

"E eu quero um café grande, com leite. E esse croissant com presunto parma e cream cheese..."

"Certo. Já trago o pedido para vocês." Ela disse lançando um último olhar para Draco antes de sair quando agradecemos.

"Bom, então de acordo com a sua teoria do salgado você é uma pessoa mais impulsiva?" Draco voltou a me perguntar. E eu não consegui segurar o riso. "E eu seria aquela pessoa que pensa muito antes de falar e desconfiado?"

"Eu acredito nessa minha teoria."

"Não posso negar que sou desconfiado sim."

"Falei!" Trocamos sorrisos e ficamos algum tempo em silêncio. Olhei para a janela e lá fora tudo parecia um caos, o trânsito cheio, muitas pessoas circulando nas ruas... enquanto lá dentro eu só conseguia ouvir o barulho das máquinas de café e da música.

Pouco tempo depois nosso pedido chegou, eu estava com tanta fome que a primeira coisa que fiz foi comer um pedaço do meu croissant.

"E seus filhos, como que estão em Hogwarts?" Draco me perguntou dando um gole no seu café logo em seguida.

"Agora um pouco mais estáveis. Depois do divórcio Hugo ficou muito rebelde, batendo em qualquer um que o contrariasse. Rose, que tem a mesma idade do seu filho, ficou mais melancólica... me enviou cartas longas e doídas de ler. Com a escola eles ficavam muito tempo fora de casa, meses, não sabia como estavam as coisas realmente. Éramos o casal perfeito, aos olhos dos outros."

Não consegui não sorrir ironicamente com o "casal perfeito", era algo que me perseguia desde que me casei com Ron... de perfeito não tinhamos nada. Nem perto.

"Quando me separei da Astoria foi a mesma coisa... Scorpius não soube lidar no começo, apesar de ser ao contrário do seu caso. Meu casamento com Astoria era um caos, um desastre. No final fez bem pra ele." Observei Draco desviar os olhos pela primeira vez dos meus hoje. Ele olhou para a janela pensativo enquanto segurava seu café em uma das mãos. O loiro não parecia triste, apesar de tudo.

"Há quanto tempo?" Perguntei, tentando chamar sua atenção.

"Hum?" Ele pareceu acordar de um transe.

"Há quanto tempo você se divorciou da Astoria..." Repeti.

"Ah! Já faz um pouco mais de um ano. Nós temos um bom relacionamento, por causa do Scorpius. Ela é uma ótima mãe, mas não é lá uma boa pessoa... entende?"

"Ahn, acho que sim?"

"Ela ama nosso filho, é fato. Mas é narcisista demais. Ela me ensinou muita coisa, porque éramos quase um espelho um do outro. Muito parecidos mesmo, mas ao contrário dela eu mudei. Eu era muito narcisista, egoíst-"

"É verdade." Concordei sem nem tentar ser mais polida. Draco parou de falar e me olhou com os olhos semi cerrados. "Ué, que foi?"

"Nada." Ele sorriu, voltando a me olhar nos olhos. Observei ele abrir a boca, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, e rapidamente disfarçou dando um último gole no seu café. O que ele quis ter dito afinal?

Fingi não ter notado e terminei de comer meu croissant sem pressa, observando a rua... o céu já estava completamente escuro. O tempo passou rápido.

"E você está bem com tudo isso acontecendo?" Draco me perguntou quebrando nosso silêncio.

"Sim! Estou bem." Preferi não mencionar que há duas semanas atrás eu estava aos prantos na sala de Anastasia. Draco me lançou um sorriso confortador, e me senti bem. "...Dois divorciados desabafando em um café em plena quarta-feira, seria engraçado se não fosse trágico."

Rimos juntos de nossas próprias dores. A vida adulta tinha desses momentos em que uma risada conseguia carregar mais peso do que qualquer outro drama. Paramos de rir quando a garçonete se aproximou da nossa mesa.

"Lamento informar que já encerramos nossos serviços por hoje, posso trazer a conta para vocês?" A moça se direcionou diretamente para Draco e logo em seguida retirou a louça da mesa. Sei que não era um ato machista de 'o homem que paga a conta' e sim porque ela estava claramente encantada com ele.

"Sim, por favor." Draco respondeu e ela saiu quase saltitante.

"Ela parece gostar de você." Falei para Draco, por algum motivo os olhares dela em cima do loiro me incomodaram um pouco.

"Você acha? É o trabalho dela ser um pouco mais simpática do que o comum." Ele deu de ombros.

"Draco, estamos em Londres, as pessoas não são tão simpáticas assim 'à toa'. E ela não tirou os olhos de você." Falei quase em um cochicho, como se ela fosse aparecer em qualquer instante.

Ele cruzou os braços em cima da mesa e me olhou nos olhos tão profundamente que eu me senti absorta por alguns segundos. Os olhos dele eram uma incógnita muitas vezes, mas ali, naquele instante eu vi malícia. E por Merlin, algo me despertou ali e eu não pude evitar de olhar para sua boca rosada. Só reparei que ele tinha notado que, inconscientemente, eu estava mordendo meus lábios quando ele abriu um sorriso ainda mais malicioso que seu olhar.

Draco se debruçou um pouco mais na mesa, ficando um pouco mais de um palmo de distância do meu rosto e disse, no mesmo tom de cochicho que falei:

"E eu não tirei os olhos de você hoje. Que conclusão você tira disso então?"


End file.
